Accidentally in love
by Koneko-Hiya
Summary: Depuis leur retour sur Terre, Hunk ne peut plus supporter ses inquiétudes pour son meilleur ami. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait se fuir avec Keith, tous deux pourtant attiré l'un par l'autre. Cette fois était de trop, et il était bien décidé à découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire. /klance, postS7/


Hello there~~

Voici un petit OS sur un Klance qui retrace une histoire tout au long de la série. Comme je trouve que Hunk n'est pas suffisamment mit en avant, je l'ai naturellement choisi pour accomplir ces miracles incroyables que seul un meilleur ami est capable de faire~

Je n'ai pas précisé qui est bottom dans leur relation, tout simplement pour que le texte plaise à tout le monde :3 Tout est dit de façon à ce que vous puissiez lire selon vos préférences !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture~

* * *

.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Hunk remarquait que quelque chose n'allait pas entre Lance et Keith, et il n'était pas le seul. Depuis un moment déjà, deux ans peut-être, son meilleur ami commençait à être secret. Il l'avouait, il n'avait pas fait d'effort pour venir le voir, Pidge l'occupant par ses différentes sorties amusantes. Il se sentait coupable d'avoir à ce point délaissé leur amitié alors que le cubain semblait être démoralisé au possible.

Il avait deviné son attirance envers Keith, et bien qu'il ne comprenait pas encore son obstination pour l'ignorer, et draguer Allura à la place sans réel motivation, il l'aidait à y voir plus clair dans ses sentiments. Du moins, c'était le cas avant que Shiro ne revienne. Il aurait cru que les choses s'étaient arrangés entre les deux paladins, leur collaboration pour diriger Voltron fonctionnant à merveille, mais il n'en était rien.

Shiro revenu, Keith s'est éloigné peu à peu en s'entraînant avec les Marmora, avant de les rejoindre. Lance avait été morose, et furieux, se coupant du reste de l'équipe pour rester dans le noir toute la journée. C'était évident pour tout le monde que Keith lui manquait, mais personne n'a osé poser de question. Ils se doutaient qu'il allait fuir le sujet comme la peste avant de se défiler par une mauvaise plaisanterie. Quant au demi-Galra, abordé cette zone si minée qui était ses sentiments personnelles était impensable.

Puis, après tant d'épreuves, ils avaient effectué leurs retour sur Terre. Une douce ambiance s'était instaurée, et la relation entre les deux rivaux était presque revenue à la normale : ils se charriaient, se lançaient parfois quelques sous-entendus comme ils le faisaient à l'époque, le tout dans une ambiance joviale et amicale. Ils étaient proches, et leur complicité pouvait être ressentie jusqu'à l'autre bout de la galaxie. Pourtant, maintenant qu'ils étaient sur Terre, ils se fuyaient comme la peste à nouveau.

Hunk est le meilleur ami de Lance, il ne pouvait pas tourner plus longtemps le dos aux responsabilités que demandaient ce statue. Il avait patiemment attendu que tous sortent de l'hôpital, et qu'ils retrouvent un peu leurs forces en profitant de leur familles, lui compris. Désormais, et plus déterminé que jamais, il allait découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Il traversa les couloirs de la garnison, et se dirigea vers la chambre attirée de son meilleur ami. Cet étage était désert à cette heure, tous les cadets étant en classe. C'était le moment idéal pour confronter le cubain : personne ne les entendrait.

En arrivant au détour du couloir, qui menait vers son point de destination, il entendit un bruit qui le stoppa dans sa marche. C'était haut, claquant, humide, découlant de passion : des baisers. Embarrassé de déranger un couple d'officiers, il se fit le plus discret possible avant de se risquer à jeter un œil.

Ses paupières s'écarquillèrent en découvrant Keith échangé langoureusement avec Lance, sur le pas de la porte de la chambre qui était ouverte. Ils étaient visiblement en train de se quitter, mais repoussaient l'échéance en appréciant les dernières tendresses qu'ils pouvaient s'apporter. Ils s'empoignaient fermement, leur corps inexorablement attirés par celui de l'autre. Les baisers étaient courts, mais lourds, emplis d'une passion dévorante.

Le souffle court, et bien que difficilement, ils parvinrent à se détacher l'un de l'autre, et le demi-Galra tourna les talons pour quitter les lieux. Heureusement pour Hunk, il allait dans la direction opposée, vers les escaliers, tout en ajustant son uniforme orange de la garnison. Le paladin jaune regarda son meilleur ami, encore estomaqué par ce qu'il venait de voir, et il constata qu'il fixait d'un air hagard la direction par laquelle Keith était partit.

Était-ce le bon moment pour s'approcher ? Ou est-ce qu'il devait attendre quelques minutes ? Certes, il voulait éclaircir les choses au sujet de sa relation avec le membre des lames, mais ce qu'il venait de surprendre changeait son type de questionnement ; il ne s'était pas du tout préparé à ça !

Finalement, alors que son meilleur ami avait refermé la porte en rentrant dans sa chambre, il se secoua, et se décida à s'approcher. Timidement, et encore un peu rouge, il toqua doucement à la porte. Il attendit une longue minute, avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre enfin. Lance, qui avait une mine intriguée et suspicieuse, se détendit en le voyant, bien qu'il avait encore l'air surpris. C'était évident qu'il avait cru que c'était Keith qui revenait, et semblait déçu que ce ne soit pas le cas.

\- Hunky ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

\- Eh bien, ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas pris du temps, tous les deux, et pour tout t'avouer, j'ai besoin de te parler de quelque chose...

\- Oh, euh... Ouais, ok, je prend mon téléphone.

Il tourna rapidement les talons pour aller chercher son portable posé sur la table de chevet. Hunk risqua un œil dans la chambre, et découvrit les draps en boules sur le sol, derrière le lit, visiblement retiré à la hâte. Ses rougeurs devinrent plus net, et il se raidit, mal à l'aise. Lance se posta à côté de lui, et haussa un sourcil en le trouvant étrange, mais il ne dit rien, et amorça la marche pour qu'ils quittent les lieux.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à arriver à leur lieu favori sur un des toits de la garnison. En s'asseyant au sol, le désert s'étendant à perte de vu, ils sourirent avec nostalgie.

\- Tu te souviens quand on chapardait des desserts dans les cuisines, et qu'on venait tout manger ici ? lança Hunk, jetant un regard complice à son voisin.

\- Après on s'allongeait, et on avait l'impression de mourir tellement qu'on en avait manger ! rit celui-ci. Ah, ça faisait longtemps...

\- Quatre ans...

\- Ouais...

Un petit silence apaisant prit place quelques instants, tous deux heureux de se retrouver seul après tant de temps. À cette pensée, Hunk baissa honteusement les yeux. Son changement d'humeur attira l'attention de son ami, qui ne tarda pas à le questionner d'un battement de cils.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé de pas avoir été très présent ces derniers temps, confia-t-il. On a tous subit des moments éprouvants, et je me suis laissé distraire... J'aurais dû être là pour toi, buddy...

\- Oh, man ! s'exclama Lance, touché, en l'enlaçant subitement. Mais tu as été là pour moi, c'est moi qui n'a pas suffisamment été là pour toi !

\- Non, c'est moi ! pleurnicha le cuisinier avec lui en le serrant à son tour. T'es le meilleur ami de tous les temps !

\- Et toi, de toutes les galaxies !

\- Toi, de toutes les réalités qui puissent exister !

Lance cria, touché, en pleurant dramatiquement. Ils finirent par exploser de rire, un poids monstrueux se retirant de leurs épaules. Une fois plus calme, ils se séparèrent, et Lance reprit la parole.

\- C'est ça qui te tracassait à ce point ? Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Peut-être qu'on a passé moins de temps ensemble, mais on avait plein de chose à faire : Lotor, la guerre, les lions... C'était évident pour personne, et pourtant, tu es celui qui s'est le moins plaint, malgré tout ce qui est arrivé. Tu as été un vrai modèle à suivre !

\- J'ai fais ce que j'ai pu, mais toi, tu as été plus fort que moi. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagit si je m'étais pris un rayon mortel...

Lance détourna le regard en se frottant la nuque, un petit rire dû à son mal aise lui échappant. Tout était si particulier, ils avaient tant vécu qu'ils ne s'étonnaient plus de rien, même de mourir avant de revenir à la vie.

\- Oh, Shiro aussi, tu sais, c'est un petit peu comme le club des trente milles pieds, ahah !

Hunk vit là le moment parfait pour changer naturellement de sujet pour arriver à celui principal.

\- Et... T'en fais partie ?

\- Bah, Allura m'a ramené à la vie, donc, ouais.

\- Je parle du club des trente...

Lance se raidit, le regard fixe sur l'horizon, avant de commencer à blêmir. Il tourna un regard en coin sur lui, le jaugeant. Visiblement, il ne semblait pas prêt de lui avouer la vérité, au combien ils étaient pourtant habitués à toujours tout se dire. Le paladin jaune soupira, et décida de révélé ce qu'il avait en tête.

\- Je m'inquiétais à ton sujet, et du fait que tu t'entendes à nouveau mal avec Keith. Enfin, mal, je dirais plutôt que vous vous esquivez de temps à autres.

\- Oh, tu sais, la vie, tout ça..., commença à se défiler le cubain en riant très nerveusement, ses mains s'agitant dans une gestuelle peu naturelle.

\- Lance, je l'ai vu sortir de ta chambre, à l'instant.

Le jeune homme se raidit, et se figea, rouge, transpirant, et terriblement mal à l'aise. Son silence obstiné fit de la peine au cuisinier qui aurait cru avoir une explication sans avoir à trop insister. Visiblement, il allait devoir prendre les choses en moins de manière bien moins subtile qu'il ne l'avait prévu au départ.

\- Je voudrais juste comprendre un peu, buddy, et surtout, pourquoi vous vous cachez comme ça.

\- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, c'est tout ! bredouilla son ami. Ne t'en fais pas pour nous, on est ami !

\- Lance, même des amis à avantage ne s'embrassent pas comme vous le faites : ça se voit qu'il y a bien plus que ça.

Le paladin bleu se laissa retomber contre ses genoux relevés, qui étaient entouré de ses bras. Puis, il poussa un long geignement désespéré, dépassé par toute cette situation. Il était vaincu, à quoi bon ?

Hunk frictionna doucement son épaule pour le consoler et lui donner le courage de tout lui avouer. Il attendit un peu, et sa patience se fit vite récompenser. Lance releva un peu la tête, laissant ses yeux dépasser pour qu'ils se posent sur le paysage désertique. Le soleil était encore bien haut, et l'après-midi, chaude.

\- Ok, ok... Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

\- Déjà, depuis quand ça dure ? Un an ?

Aucune réaction.

\- Deux ?

Toujours rien. Il écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait. Lance serra ses poings, et fit chuter son regard avec un air coupable.

\- Trois ans ? souffla Hunk, avant de le voir s'agiter sous la vérité qui approchait. Plus ?! Bon sang, Lance ! Comment...

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ! paniqua son ami en levant les mains. On se prenait souvent la tête, et, ok, on était proche, très proche... Trop proche peut-être... Enfin bref, un jour qu'on se disputait pour je ne sais plus quelle raison... J'ai collé mon front au sien, et... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais pour lui clouer le bec... Je l'ai embrassé...

\- Ow, man..., soupira désespérément son meilleur ami en laissant sa tête tomber dans sa main, accoudé à l'une de ses jambes.

\- Je sais, ok ? C'était complètement stupide ! Et D'ailleurs, Keith me l'a bien rendu : j'ai eu la mâchoire luxée par son coup de poing...

\- Bien sûr qu'il allait te frapper, soupira Hunk.

Il se souvenait que Coran avait longuement soigné son ami en lui posant des appareils sur le visage pendant toute une nuit, un baume aux plantes en plus. Personne n'avait posé de question, habitués à ce que les deux rivaux se chamaillent, bien que les coups étaient nouveaux. Shiro avait semblé inquiet, et il avait dû parlé à Keith pour que ce dernier ne réitèrent pas son geste.

\- C'était quand ?

\- Euhm... On était encore en plein entraînement avec les lions, et on avait du mal à former Voltron...

Dès le début ? Et lui, censé être son meilleur ami, n'avait rien vu ? Il se sentait nul, et coupable de ne pas avoir été là pour l'aider à comprendre l'importance de ce geste loin d'être anodin.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu m'en parler ?

\- J'avais la honte de ma vie ! Comment, après tout ce que j'ai pu balancé sur son mulet, j'aurais pu te sortir au petit-déj : " Hey man, j'ai embrassé mon rival " !

Sous la nervosité, la phrase le fit exploser de rire.

\- C'est pas drôle ! s'exclama Lance, paniqué et crispé.

\- Désolé, désolé, c'est toi qui me fait rire ! Bon, bon, et après ?

Le paladin se gratta la joue en détournant le regard, rouge.

\- C'était quand on était bloqué dans l'ascenseur, et on se disait qu'on allait rester très loin l'un de l'autre, même dans la piscine...

Hunk haussa un sourcil dubitatif, trouvant étrange que ce mal aise entre eux ne les ait pas fait fuir la cabine : il était clair qu'ils s'attiraient mutuellement, et visiblement, depuis leurs tout début. Lance s'énerva subitement, tendant les bras devant lui.

\- C'est lui qui a commencé à en reparler ! La lumière venait de s'éteindre, on aurait pu mourir à cause de l'ascenseur qui pouvait possiblement chuter, mais la première chose qui lui vient à l'esprit, c'était ce baiser accidentel !

\- Vous vous êtes disputés, c'est ça ?

\- Oui ! ragea le cubain, sa voix se mourant dans un embarra profond qui balaya sa colère précédente.

\- Et vous vous êtes à nouveau embrassé, Umh ?

\- Accidentellement... Oui...

\- Ow, man...

\- C'est pas ça, le plus gênant...

\- Quoi ?

\- Euhr... Je ne sais pas si je devrais en dire autant...

\- Alors tu n'aurais pas dû commencé, maintenant, je suis curieux !

Lance se frotta la nuque, écarlate.

\- Euhm... C'est lui qui m'a embrassé le premier, et pour lui faire fermé son clapet, je le lui ai rendu en disant que je n'en voulais pas... Et il a fait pareil...

\- Vous êtes resté bloqué assez longtemps là dedans, fit remarquer le paladin jaune en haussant un sourcil de manière suggestive, devinant facilement qu'il y avait plus que ça derrière cette histoire.

\- On... Oh, _dios_ , soupira son ami en cachant son visage écarlate dans ses mains. Ces baisers ont aspirer le moindre souffle de mon existence, je te jure...

\- C'était chaud ?

\- "Chaud" est un euphémisme..., geignit-il, sa voix légèrement étouffée par ses paumes plaquées contre son visage.

\- D'où l'énorme mal aise qu'il y a eu entre-vous, et le fait que vous ne vous esquiviez un peu plus qu'avant ?

\- Ouais, c'est un peu la raison..., avoua Lance en essuyant son visage de ses mains pour les retirer. Si on s'approchait à moins d'un mètre, on en avait à nouveau envie, et... Ok je l'avoue, on s'est embrassé plus d'une fois par la suite.

\- Que vous ne vous vous approchiez pas à moins d'un mètre ? répéta Hunk avec un sourire amusé, dubitatif. Man, dans la salle de commande, qui est tout bonnement immense, vous étiez presque coller à l'autre !

\- Oui, bon, ça va ! C'était accidentel !

\- Uhm, uhm... Et ensuite ?

Le cubain se frotta la nuque nerveusement. Il chercha un peu ses mots, ses nombreux souvenirs brillant dans ses iris océan. Son ami ne le pressa pas, et attendit patiemment qu'il soit prêt. Il le remercia intérieurement pour ça.

\- C'était... C'est gênant d'expliquer, ok ?

\- Tu n'es pas obligé d'aller dans le détail, et d'ailleurs je ne préfères pas vraiment.

\- C'est que... Comment dire... Tu sais quand on a apprit que la dague de Keith était celle des lames de Marmora, et donc, qu'il était en partie Galra ? J'ai voulu lui en parlé, parce que j'étais curieux, mais... On s'est prit à nouveau la tête, et sans le vouloir...

\- Vous vous êtes embrassé.

\- ... Cette fois là, on a pas fait que ça...

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, raide, rouge, et transpirant de mal aise. Son regard était suffisamment insistant pour que Hunk le comprenne. Il rougit également, et se mit à jouer avec l'un des pans de son bandeau.

\- C'était pas notre intention, mais il n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il se sentait répugnant d'être à moitié Galra, et je voulais juste lui assuré qu'il était ce même type à mulet arrogant qu'il a toujours été ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit, mais j'ai lancé qu'il était tout à fait normal, et... Je l'ai embrassé à nouveau...

\- Et il ne t'a pas frappé, cette fois ?

\- Non... Il était... Étrangement peu sûr de lui, et il semblait avoir peur que tout le monde le déteste maintenant qu'on savait qu'il n'était pas totalement humain. J'ai dit que je ne voyais aucune différence, et... Il m'a embrassé, j'ai répondu, et... Une chose en amenant une autre, on...

\- J'ai compris ! le coupa son ami.

\- Il y a un détail à savoir, c'est qu'on est pas allé jusqu'au bout ! C'était juste accidentel, ok ? C'était... ! C'était... !... Oh, _dios_...

Alors qu'il fermait les yeux, Hunk pouvait deviner que les souvenirs de cette première nuit de passion étaient intenses. Il avait comprit que seules des caresses avaient été échangées. Connaissant les personnages, ils n'avaient pas dû prendre le temps de retirer leurs vêtements, que ce soit par peur d'être surpris, ou bien par empressement.

\- C'est comme ça que vous avez été amenés à... Le faire "complètement", se permit-il de demander en appuyant les guillemets avec un geste de ses doigts.

Son expression devint morose, ce qui l'inquiéta. Lance humecta ses lèvres, se frotta la nuque, puis, soupira longuement.

\- On a décidé d'un commun accord de ne jamais en reparler...

\- Avoue que tu as sortie ton fameux " Aucun souvenir, alors c'est pas arrivé", pouffa Hunk.

\- Peut-être..., grommela son ami.

\- Bon, et après ?

\- Eh bien... Peu de temps après ça... Shiro a disparu...

Le souvenir amer de la perte de leur leader pinça le cœur du paladin jaune. Même après l'avoir retrouvé, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment récupéré leur ami. Pire : dire qu'ils n'avaient absolument rien remarqué pendant trois ans ! Shiro les avait rassuré en disant que les souvenirs de son clone s'était combiné au sien, et qu'il n'avait pas eu cette sensation de coupure avec eux, mais ils se sentaient quand même coupable.

\- Keith l'a cherché sans relâche pendant dès mois..., se souvint Hunk.

\- On l'a tous cherché..., le rectifia-t-il doucement, le faisant sourire tristement. Juste après le combat contre Zarkon, quand Keith l'a cherché pendant dès heures, j'ai attendu son retour : Allura tenait à ce que j'aille lui parler.

\- Tu étais le seul qui pouvait l'approcher lorsqu'il se sentait mal, tu sais. Eh puis, on a tous vu qu'il y avait un truc entre vous.

\- On avait pas un "truc", râla le jeune homme.

Hunk haussa un sourire dubitatif, lui rappelant sans un mot de quoi ils étaient en train de parler. Vaincu, Lance détourna le regard.

\- Passons, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe, rouge. Enfin, je suis allé le voir, et il était vraiment au trente-sixième dessous. Je me suis dit qu'un câlin lui ferait du bien, alors je l'ai pris dans mes bras...

\- Laisse-moi deviner : vous vous êtes encore embrassé, lança son meilleur ami, qui pouffa victorieusement en le voyant dépiter. Je deviens bon !

\- C'était la première fois que ça arrivait en dehors d'une dispute... On est juste resté dans le hangar, devant Red, à s'embrasser, et à s'enlacer. Quand j'y repense, c'était super ridicule...

\- C'est comme ça que tu l'as soutenu ? Vous sembliez bien plus proches pendants cette période.

\- A-au début, ouais... Mais peu de temps avant de tomber sur Shiro - enfin, plutôt son double maléfique, du coup - on... Ehr... On l'a fait complètement...

L'aveu semblait difficile à faire à voix haute, même si Hunk pouvait voir toute la tendresse que lui évoquait ce moment. Lance se secoua la tête.

\- Qu'importe, c'était un accident !

\- J'ai l'impression que beaucoup de moment dans votre relation était "accidentel", fit remarquer le cuisinier, amusé qu'il se voile ainsi la face.

\- C'est arrivé une fois, c'est tout !...

\- ... Lance...

\- Ok, peut-être deux fois...

\- ...

\- Ok, trois...

\- ... Ow, man...

\- Bon, d'accord, plein, plein, plein de fois, et alors ?!

\- Buddy, sérieusement, comment vous avez réussi à nous cacher un truc pareil ?

\- Bonne question... Pourtant on était jamais dans nos chambres...

Hunk blêmit en réalisant qu'ils devaient avoir couché un peu n'importe où dans le château, dont la cuisine. Il tressaillit, et chassa les images terriblement embarrassantes qui lui venaient à l'esprit.

\- Mais visiblement, même après avoir retrouvé Shiro, ça a continué.

\- Ouais, commença Lance distraitement, cherchant comment raconter la suite, le rouge aux joues, et sa main frottant sa nuque. Disons que Keith était bien plus détendu, donc... Erhm...

\- Ok, je vois : c'était festival, c'est ça ?

\- Ouais, pendant toute une nuit... Oh, _dios_ , cette nuit...

Il essuya son visage, de nouveau en proie à de fortes émotions aux souvenirs intenses qu'il partageaient avec le jeune homme. Hunk sourit, désespéré qu'il ne remarque pas à quel point ce qu'il ressentait vraiment transpirait dans chacun de ses mots.

\- Après, on s'est rendu compte de ce qui était en train de se passer, et là, c'était vraiment, genre vraiiiiment ultra gênant.

\- Si ça se passait si bien entre vous, pourquoi ce revirement de situation ?

\- Je ne savais pas ce qui m'arrivait, geignit-il d'une voix si fluette qu'elle était presque muette, jetant un regard alarmé sur lui. C'était la première fois que j'étais attiré par un garçon, surtout de cette façon ! Je me suis dis que c'était qu'une phase, et que ça passerait !... Je crois... Que ça l'a blesser...

\- Oh, non, me dit pas que tu as dit ça à Keith...

\- Euh... J'ai dû dire un truc dans ce genre là...

\- Ow, man...

\- Je sais, je sais !... On s'est un peu esquivé par la suite, et ça nous arrangeait qu'il parte souvent avec les lames : on se voyait moins sans que ça ne se voit.

\- Buddy, tout le monde l'a vu, même Zarkon depuis son lit de mort à du ressentir ce mal aise...

\- Oui, oh, bon...

\- C'est pour ça que Keith est parti ?

Lance se contracta, ses poings se serrèrent contre ses bras pour empoigner ses manches, et son regard se durcit.

\- Nan... Je crois... Je crois que c'est à cause de moi, mais pas pour cette raison...

Hunk attendit, mais son ami restait silencieux, à se morfondre et se flageller avec sa culpabilité. Il posa doucement une main sur son épaule, accrochant son regard le temps d'une seconde.

\- Hey... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Shiro était revenu, il allait reprendre Black, et Allura pilotait Blue comme la déesse qu'elle a toujours été... Et, même si ça me faisait mal de l'avouer, Keith contrôlait Red bien mieux que moi... On était six paladins pour cinq lions : quelqu'un était de trop... **J'étais** de trop...

\- Oh, buddy... Pourquoi t'as penser un truc pareil ?

\- C'est toujours comme ça, je suis le comique sans grand talent particulier, la septième roue du carrosse..., répondit-il en haussant les épaules, résolu.

\- T'es loin d'être ça, et tu le sais, souffla Hunk.

\- Qu'importe, le coupa Lance en détournant les yeux, se refermant subitement sur lui-même. Toujours étant que je suis allé voir Keith pour lui en toucher deux mots, et dire que pour le bien de l'équipe, je voulais me mettre à l'écart.

\- Il devait être furieux...

\- Il n'y a pas eu de cri, on en était plus à ce stade, rétorqua le paladin en secouant doucement la tête.

Dire qu'ils s'entendaient avec une telle osmose, comment leur relation avait-elle pu virer aussi sèchement ? Hunk était triste, persuadé qu'ils seraient officiellement en couple depuis longtemps si le demi-Galra ne s'était pas enfuis du groupe.

\- Il m'a dit que je n'avais pas à me sacrifier, et que les choses allaient se régler d'elles-même. Je pense qu'il avait déjà accepté la mission chez les lames depuis peu, espérant que ça pousse Shiro à redevenir leader à sa place. Avant que je ne passe la porte, il m'a dit "la prochaine fois, laisse les maths à Pidge".

Il souffla en souriant, amusé, les yeux fermés, sans se rende compte à quel point sa réaction était tendre.

\- J'ai... J'ai fermé la porte, j'ai fais trois pas... Et j'ai fait demi-tour. C'est la dernière nuit qu'on a passé ensemble avant qu'il ne parte chez les lames. Le lendemain, la place à côté de moi était vide...

Le souvenir amer semblait encore lui déchirer le cœur. Hunk comprenait enfin pourquoi il avait semblé aussi détruit lorsque leur ami les avait quitté. Naturellement, surtout après une telle nuit, Lance a cru que Keith resterait avec lui, qu'il le soutiendrait comme il l'avait soutenu pendant la disparition de Shiro : il a cru que Keith était aussi sérieux qu'il commençait à l'être à ce moment là.

Peiné, il passa un bras sur ses épaules pour le rapprocher, et frictionna doucement son bras à l'opposé de lui pour le réconforter. Lance renifla en se redressant, combattant les sentiments orageux que lui évoquait cet instant.

\- J'étais tellement en colère contre lui... J'ai cru que j'allais passer à autre chose, après tout, on était que deux potes qui passaient du bon temps de temps à autre... Je me suis dis qu'en me concentrant sur Allura, je pourrais oublier... Que je pourrais...

Il se tut, mais les mots auxquels il pensait hurlèrent dans le silence : "que je pourrais reprendre une vie normale".

\- Mais il y a eu Lotor, comprit Hunk qui ne voulait pas qu'ils s'éternisent sur ce sujet qui semblait être encore sensible.

\- Ouais... Comment je peux conquérir une princesse ? Moi, un simple type de Cuba, qui n'a rien à offrir comparé à un prince ? Tous ces Disney à l'eau de rose avaient raison, quelque part...

\- Lancy...

\- Qu'importe ! se secoua le jeune homme en se redressant. J'ai dû me faire à l'idée que j'avais aucune chance, surtout après avoir vu Lotor l'embrasser comme ça, alors je me suis mis à l'écart. Puis, on a apprit que c'était un traître depuis le début, et Keith est revenu avec sa mère...

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Les retrouvailles avec le demi-Galra avaient été froides, au combien Lance s'était laissé allé en avouant devant tout le monde que son ami semblait plus "grand, grisant, et cool". Tous avaient trouvé sa remarque étrange, mais personne ne l'avait relevé.

En connaissant leur passif, Hunk se demanda si la raison pour laquelle Keith n'avait même pas posé un regard sur Lance, était parce qu'il ne voulait rien laisser transparaître devant eux. Le demi-Galra était si pudique que ça ne le surprendrait pas.

\- Comment ça a reprit entre vous ? demanda le paladin jaune. Vous étiez en froid, non ?

\- Pour lui, ça faisait deux ans qu'on ne s'était pas vu, donc il a eu largement le temps de réfléchir. Il a tenu à me parler de ce qui s'est passé dans les abysses quantiques. Il m'a dit qu'il avait eu des flash de souvenirs de temps à autres, que c'est comme ça qu'il n'a pas trop ressenti qu'on lui manquait...

Lance baissa les yeux, la suite de l'événement semblant bien plus important qu'il ne semblait le penser.

\- Il m'a aussi dit qu'il avait revu tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous... Souvent revu...

C'était très lourd de significations, mais il avait l'air de fuir la conclusion évidente. Hunk soupira, désespéré de les voir se tourner ainsi autour, attirer tel deux aimants, sans jamais l'accepter.

\- Je suppose qu'une chose en entraînant une autre, vous vous êtes "accidentellement" embrassés.

\- Cette fois, c'était pas accidentel...

Oh, grande première.

\- Ah ? fit-il, surpris. Comment ça ?

\- Il m'avait manqué... Et je lui avais manqué... Je lui ai demandé si je pouvais l'embrasser, et il m'y a autorisé.

\- Il y a eu plus que ça, ou c'est que plus tard que la "totalité" de votre relation de l'époque est revenue ?

\- Non, on s'est juste embrassé. C'était censé tout conclure, et on ne devait plus se prendre la tête avec ça. Enfin, normalement... Mais ça m'est resté bloqué dans le crâne, ce... Stupide crâne qui ne retient que ce qu'il veut, grogna le paladin bleu se frappant deux fois la tête, les yeux fermés, avant d'empoigner ses cheveux en soupirant. Quand on a commencé notre retour sur Terre, j'ai profité d'un soir où il ne dormait pas pour lui en parler...

\- Vous vous êtes dis quoi ?

\- Au final, pas grand chose. On a surtout éclairci le passage où il m'a lâchement abandonné avant de rejoindre les lames.

Situation qui semblait encore être une source de discorde visiblement...

\- On s'est avoué qu'on s'était manqué... Et j'ai dis que j'aurais aimé qu'il soit avec moi, plutôt que Romelle, pour pouvoir l'embrasser...

Mal à l'aise d'avouer quelque chose d'aussi doux, il se réinstalla en détournant le regard, et s'éclaircit la gorge. Passant outre le fait que "pas grand chose" était un euphémisme, Hunk se laissa distraire en changeant de sujet, et laissa son expression s'illuminer de compréhension.

\- C'était pour ça les changements ? Eh moi qui pensait que tu essayais de me caser avec Romelle !

\- Quoi ?! Non !

\- Oh, mais maintenant je comprend mieux pourquoi tu n'as pas semblé mener ton enquête, rit le cuisinier. Mais Keith pilotait Black, il n'aurait jamais pu voyager avec toi.

\- Je sais, je sais, c'était une envie stupide... Mais il avait Cosmo, et les lions étaient stoppés pour la nuit...

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il comprenne les nombreux aller et retour de Keith à l'intérieur de Red. Aussi, il devina facilement que ses deux amis n'avaient pas fait qu'échanger un peu de courtoisie. Il émit un long son en réalisant ce qui s'était passé, avant de souffler ce même son avec un air plus grave en se tournant vers son voisin. Ce dernier hocha la tête dramatiquement.

\- Oui, tous les soirs pendant plus d'un an. On restait plus longtemps, à s'enlacer, et s'embrasser, sans rien se dire. Ça arrivait qu'on ne le fasse pas, et qu'on profite juste de l'instant. C'était confortable, et on a prit le plie avec l'habitude. En arrivant sur Terre, on a été relancé dans cette atmosphère de guerre avec Sendak, l'Atlas... Et soudainement, Allura qui semble s'intéresser à moi...

Oh, voilà la raison pour laquelle Keith semblait aussi froid et distant avec Lance lorsque la princesse était dans le coin.

\- J'étais tellement perdu... Mais... Je...

Il était bouleversé par ses émotions, secoué par son cœur gorgé de sentiments houleux, la gorge serrée. Sa voix était à nouveau pincé, et ses yeux fixaient le sol.

\- Keith est venu me voir après qu'on ait vaincu Sendak, et il m'a tiré par le col pour m'embrasser. Il avait l'air d'être sur le point de pleurer, je n'aimais pas ça... Je l'ai laissé faire, parce que ça m'avait manqué, mais il m'a balancé : " Je voulais ça une dernière fois "... Comment veux-tu que je réagisse autrement qu'en lui faisant l'amour ?! enragea-t-il contre son impuissance, balançant ses bras en l'air avec exaspération.

Hunk se figea, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche béante, avant de s'avachir un peu plus sur lui-même. Perdu qu'il le dévisage ainsi, Lance le questionna silencieusement en le regardant du coin de l'œil. Son ami le pointa du doigt, cherchant à se reprendre, avant de se secouer pour aligner ses mots qu'il bégaya.

\- Attend, c'est comme ça que tu qualifies ce que vous faites ?

\- De quoi ?

\- "Faire l'amour".

\- Bah, c'est ce qu'on faisait..., répondit-il avec évidence, ne comprenant pas sa stupeur.

\- Et Keith le dit aussi ?

\- Bah, oui... T'es bizarre, vieux, t'es sûr que ça va ?

Par toutes les divinités de l'univers : ses deux amis étaient des idiots profonds !

Hunk eut besoin d'une longue minute pour se ressaisir, et ne pas balancer l'évidente vérité à son camarade qui semblait plus aveugle que Ray Charles. Lance profita de son silence pour terminer son récit.

\- Enfin, voilà, on a continué, même si à chaque fois on se dit que ce sera la dernière... Et tu nous as vu devant ma chambre.

\- Si ça colle, pourquoi insister pour que ça se finisse ? s'étrangla Hunk, complètement perdu, les yeux écarquillés, et ses paumes tournées vers le ciel.

\- C'est que je... Je ne suis pas...

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est juste une phase... Non ?

Enfin, il commençait à douter ! Un peu plus et il n'y croyait plus.

\- Buddy, qu'est-ce que ça changerait si tu étais bi ? T'as encore plus d'options devant toi ! C'est pas toi qui dit que l'amour ne connaît pas de frontière ?

\- C'était avant toute cette histoire avec Keith, grommela son ami.

\- Et alors ?

\- Eh bien..., commença-t-il en jouant distraitement avec des gravillons à ses pieds, l'air penaud. Il y a Allura... Elle semble s'intéresser à moi, et c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu...

\- Mais tu ne peux pas avoir Allura, et continuer d'être avec Keith.

\- Je sais, je sais ! s'exclama le cubain, se sentant coupable et à bout de nerfs, en plongeant dans ses mains, le dos voûté. Mais je peux pas m'en empêcher...

\- De quoi ?

\- Keith...

\- Dis-moi tout.

\- D'un côté, il y a Allura, commença Lance en présentant l'une de ses paumes après s'être redresser. Pour qui j'ai toujours eu un faible : elle est drôle, forte, indépendante, et attentionnée ! Et de l'autre...

Il se stoppa en présentant sa deuxième paume qui était tremblante. Il la fixa avant de déglutir, ses émotions s'emballant à nouveau.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de l'autre ? l'encouragea doucement Hunk, ayant besoin qu'il fasse lui-même ses conclusions.

\- Y'a Keith..., souffla son ami d'une petite voix.

\- Et ?

\- Il... Keith... Il... Il est...

Il referma ses mains pour serrer les poings, avant de croiser les bras sur son ventre, et de serrer les dents en se recroquevillant, ses cuisses contre sa poitrine, et ses talons dans le sol.

\- Tout...

\- Comment ça "tout" ?

\- Je t'ai déjà tout dis ! se braqua le jeune homme, soudainement sur la défensive. Tu ne m'as pas écouté, ou quoi ?

\- Je t'ai écouté, buddy, et c'est justement pour ça que je te demande de m'expliquer les choses clairement.

\- Tu veux que je sois clair ? Très bien, alors je vais te donner les détails !

Il bondit sur ses pieds pour commencer à faire les cents pas. Surpris de sa réaction, Hunk le regarda faire, démuni. Il l'écouta débiter un avenir terriblement cliché, tel que l'église le présentait sur le papier avec comme promesse qu'ils iront au paradis.

\- Plus tard, je veux une famille ! Je veux me marier, avoir des enfants, un jardin, des animaux ! Je veux une femme que je pourrais soutenir pendant sa grossesse, je veux voir mes bébés grandir sans manquer de rien ! Je veux...

Petit à petit, sa gorge s'était resserrée, pinçant sa voix et déformant les traits de son visage, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit obligé de se stopper. Ses paumes appuyées sur ses yeux, il prit de profondes inspirations. L'abcès était enfin percé, et ses véritables sentiments commençait à parler. Il reprit la parole d'une voix brisée.

\- Je veux pouvoir aimé quelqu'un sans avoir peur de le voir disparaître sans prévenir du jour au lendemain, et dont je n'aurais aucune nouvelle pendant dès mois... Je veux pas à avoir à m'inquiéter dès qu'il partira à l'autre bout de la galaxie, sans savoir si je le reverrais un jour...

Tournant le dos à son meilleur ami, raide, il ravala un sanglot qui avait bien manqué de le secouer. Hunk le devina, mais ne dit rien pour le laisser se reprendre. Il n'avait encore jamais vu Lance aussi bouleversé de toute sa vie, même lorsque Allura avait eu besoin de son soutient après la trahison de Lotor.

Le paladin bleu, essuya ses yeux, avant de poser ses mains sur ses hanches pour souffler un bon coup. Il se retourna, faisant mine de rien. Il cherchait à être neutre d'émotion, voir froid, mais son ami lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Ses prunelles bleues brillaient d'une triste lueur tranchante.

\- C'est Allura que je veux.

\- Parfois ce que l'on pense vouloir n'est pas forcément ce qui nous convient vraiment.

\- Mais je...

\- Et n'ose pas me dire que tu ne veux pas de ce genre d'avenir familial avec Keith, parce que tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que c'est faux.

\- Malgré tout nos efforts, tomber enceinte va être un chouilla compliqué, railla Lance en laissant un faible espace entre ses doigts, tentant de se défiler par l'humour.

\- Ow, man, soupira dramatiquement son meilleur ami. À te voir autant tourner autour du pot, j'ai envie de t'acheter des chaussures de marche...

\- J'ai pas la main verte, se défila-t-il en croisant les bras et faisant la moue.

\- Lance...

\- Je ne veux pas Keith...

\- Lance, buddy, je vous ai vu tout à l'heure. Quelqu'un qui ne veut pas d'une autre personne ne va pas la tenir si étroitement que ses poings créer des plies sur ses vêtements. Et il ne va pas non plus en parler avec autant de tendresse pendant plus d'une demi-heure.

\- Je n'ai jamais parler de lui comme ça !

\- Tu ne t'en rends même plus compte...

Prit d'un doute immense, le cubain le dévisagea gravement, sur la défensive. Hunk soupira en se frottant la nuque, abattu.

\- Je préférais que tu tires tes propres conclusions, mais j'ai l'impression que tu te mens à toi-même depuis si longtemps que tu n'arrives plus à démêler le vrai du faux... Viens, t'asseoir, tu veux bien ?

Lance était complètement perdu, et, il l'avouait, il était psychologiquement à bout. Il accepta la proposition de son ami, et reprit sa place à ses côtés. Après un petit moment de silence, qui lui permit de retrouver son calme, il l'entendit reprendre la parole.

\- Regardes un peu les faits généraux de votre relation. Toi-même, tu l'as dis : vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher d'être très proches, et tu ne parlais pas que du physique. Vous êtes capables de vous comprendre sans le moindre mot, et vous pouvez faire des merveilles en duo, à tel point que nos ennemi sont inquiets lorsque vous êtes ensemble. Par dessus le marché, vous savez vous charrier sans vous blesser, vous soutenir, et vous venez vous chercher mutuellement lorsque l'un de vous doit surmonter un événement difficile.

Lance était muet, les yeux fixés au sol.

\- Ça colle entre vous, ça a toujours collé, mais tu t'es obstiné à vouloir une femme sans que je ne sache d'où cette lubie peut venir. Ne te bloques pas des portes à cause de ça, pense à ton bonheur...

Le paladin jaune posa une paume sur sa poitrine, et la tapota un peu.

\- Penses avec ton cœur, comme tu en as le don...

Il reprit sa main, et attendit un peu. Le jeune homme était secoué, et tremblait légèrement. Se rendre compte de ses sentiments plus qu'évident pour Keith semblait étrangement difficile, et Hunk présentait que quelque chose de plus profond que son identité sexuelle en était la cause. Il lui laissa le temps de se reprendre, et fut ravis de le voir ouvrir plusieurs fois la bouche avant de parvenir à parler.

\- Mais... Ma famille... Qu'est-ce que je vais leur dire ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Comment je peux ramener un garçon à la maison ? Je ne sais même pas si ça va les déranger, ou non...

\- Mais Rachel est loin d'être hétéro, c'est toi me l'as dit.

\- Rachel et sa future femme peuvent se débrouiller pour tomber enceinte !

\- En quoi une grossesse est important ? Lance, tu commences à m'inquiéter...

Le paladin bleu serra les poings, avant d'oser lever ses yeux dans ceux de son ami.

\- Mon frère, ma belle-sœur, et ma mère n'arrêtent pas de parler de ça... Elles répètent tout le temps à quel point c'est génial. Marco a une copine maintenant, et Veronica et Rachel en ont envie, ils en parlent beaucoup tous ensemble, et notre père nous donne des conseils... C'est un truc de famille...

Oh, bon sang, il avait compris...

\- Ow, buddy... Tu penses qu'en n'ayant pas de femme qui vit la grossesse, tu seras mis à l'écart de ta famille ?

Il baissa les yeux, percé à jour. Hunk posa sa main sur son épaule, et la serra doucement pour montrer son soutient.

\- Écoute, si il y a une chose que mon oncle m'a fait comprendre c'est que le plus important dans le fait d'avoir des enfants, c'est la façon dont nous les aimons. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils n'ont pas ton sang, ou que tu ne les as pas vu naître qui est primordial, mais la manière avec laquelle tu vas faire de leur bonheur une priorité absolue.

Ses prunelles accrochèrent à nouveau celles bleues de son meilleur ami. Il sourit doucement.

\- Et c'est de ça que tu vas parler avec eux. Des couches qui puent, des caprices qui te rendent dingue, et du fait qu'ils préfèrent leur deuxième papa parce qu'il est plus cool.

Lance rit en baissant le menton, l'image mentale s'affichant parfaitement dans son esprit.

\- Je pense pouvoir affirmer sans trop m'avancer que t'as famille pense la même chose.

\- Mais... Ils parlent tout le temps de grossesse...

\- Parce qu'ils l'ont vécu, ou qu'ils vont le vivre, mais ce n'est pas ce qui est le plus important. Tu as participé à tous ces instants, tu connais ceux qui ont rendu tes neveux heureux, au point où même après quatre ans, ils ne t'ont pas oublié malgré leur jeune âge.

Touché, il admit qu'il avait raison sur ce point en hochant la tête. Il essuya ses paupières avant de se redresser. Hunk sourit avec lui, le trouvant plus assuré. Il semblait se sentir plus léger.

\- C'est pas dit que Keith en veuille, de toute façon.

Il secoua lentement la tête, amusé de voir qu'il pensait à si long terme alors que quelques minutes plus tôt, il refusait obstinément ses sentiments.

\- Vous n'aurez qu'à vous dire que c'était accidentel.

Lance explosa de rire.

\- Dur à expliquer auprès de sa mère !

\- Elle est au courant ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Eh bien, que vous avez ce genre de relation.

\- Oula, non, non, non, non, non ! Non ! Et je ne compte pas lui dire, c'est à Keith de le faire !... Eh puis, de toute façon, on est pas en couple...

\- Pas encore, marmonna Hunk en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- J'ai pas entendu, t'as dit quoi ?

\- Non, rien. Tu devrais repenser tranquillement à tout ça, et peut-être parler avec Veronica sur la grossesse dans ta famille.

\- Ouais... T'as raison, je devrais faire ça. Merci, buddy, sourit-il doucement.

\- Quand tu veux, où tu veux, bro', fit Hunk en l'enlaçant.

Lance répondit à son étreinte avec plaisir, le serrant comme il ne l'avait encore jamais fait. Puis, il bondit sur ses pieds, l'air décidé.

\- Bon, j'y vais ! Vero doit être libre, enfin si elle arrête de ronronner à l'oreille d'Axca.

\- Passe une bonne fin d'après-midi !

\- Merci, toi aussi !

Il le regarda courir vers la porte de la cage d'escalier non loin d'eux, mais avant qu'il ne l'a passe, il tourna les talons pour lui crier.

\- Et c'est moi qui sera le papa cool, d'abord !

Hunk rit, et le laissa partir.


End file.
